1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a manufacturing method having the same, and more particularly to a light source used in backlighting an LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a pair of panels each having electrodes formed on their inner surfaces, and a dielectric anisotropy liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels. In the LCD, a variation of a voltage difference between field generating electrodes, i.e., a variation in strength of an electric field generated by the electrodes, changes the transmittance of light passing through the LCD, and thus desired images are obtained by controlling the voltage difference between the electrodes.
In the LCD, the light may be a natural light or an artificial light emitted from a light source separately employed in the LCD.
A backlight unit is a representative device for providing the artificial light to the LCD and utilizes light emitting diodes (LEDs) or fluorescent lamps, such as cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs), external electrode fluorescent lamps (EEFLs), etc., as the light source.
Of these, the LEDs have eco-friendly characteristics because they do not use mercury (Hg), and their working lifetime is longer than the lifetimes of any other light sources due to their stable characteristics. For these reasons, the LEDs are particularly in the spotlight as a next-generation light source. However, since red, green, and blue lights, emitted from the LEDs, have wide wavelength ranges, an interference area where the three lights are mixed together becomes wider. Accordingly, color reproducibility of the LCDs employing the LEDs degrades.